cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Kevin Crash
Kevin Shawn Crash (born as Kevin Coomans on the 17th of October 1989 in Belgium, Louvain (Flanders)), is a professional wrestler. Crash is currently wrestling for Xtreme Online Wrestling (SEO) on the brand called Massacre. Crash obtained popularity when he started his own clan called Extreme Wrestling Society. This year, EWS is entering season four and Crash still is the chairman of the clan. Apart from being a wrestler, Crash also writes books and storylines and loves drawing. Another thing few people know is that he graduated as English and Informatics teacher. Career Wrestling debut Kevin Crash started training in a private wrestling school in his hometown when he was 12 years old. At the age of 17, he moved over to Dallas, Texas in the United States of America with his parents and his sister. With a lot of experience in the business, Crash carries on training in a private group of wrestlers. This time, in 2007, he gets full allowance to perform in front of hundreds of fans. At that moment, he was known as The X. His most impressive match was against Kevin Moens, known as Spyro. When Moens did his finisher, The Dragon Bomb (Full Nelson Bomb), Crash countered with his finisher, The X-Buster (Standing Facelock Bulldog/Standing Cutter). Because of the high level of popularity Crash had achieved after winning this match, he formed his first Tag-Team called The Destroyers. The members included Crash himself, Crusher ‘CJ’ Chris and former rival Spyro. They were a divine combination of speed, agility, strength, endurance and charisma as they dominated the roster. Crash’s final match for the small company was a Last Man Standing, which he lost against Crusher Chris, his former Tag-Team partner. Chris was enraged with fury because of Crash’s release from the company that he requested a Last Man Standing match. Chris ended that match with his finisher, The Spine-Crusher (Elevated Powerbomb/Last Ride). The K.O. Masters In 2007, right after his release from his former federation, Crash joined the wrestling promotion called TKM. This was his first big-company debut in the wrestling world. However, due to the lack of excitement, Kevin Crash requested a release after one month. Along with some other people. It was here that Crash changed his in-ring name to Kevin Crash. Extreme Wrestling Society After the release he requested in TKM, Crash decided to start his own wrestling promotion called EWS or Extreme Wrestling Society. Being both chairman and active superstar in EWS, Crash was happy having his own promotion. Unfortunately, due to unexpected circumstances, he was forced to give up on EWS and join a different promotion instead. It was then that he was hired as a General Manager for the XOW brand called Aggression. EWS was revived later on and is still running as an active wrestling promotion. Kevin Crash did take precautions to prevent a second failure, which might be the secret of the current success of the promotion. SEO-XOW In 2008, Crash started working as a General Manager for the XOW brand called Aggression. Unfortunately, he was forced to give up on that position. He became what he is right now: an in-ring, competitor. Crash didn’t make a huge name for himself in XOW yet, but he’s making quite some progress. Every day, he comes a more skilled and more dangerous opponent for the rest of the roster. Especially with his Tag-Team partners Raggy, Lovatt and King Mod by his side. Tag-Teams and alliances Kevin Crash had quite some Tag-Team partners over the years and all of them were a great success. The first Tag-Team Crash has been in was called The Destroyers. The team of Crash, Spyro and Chris dominated the rest of the roster for quite some time. The Tag-Team got disbanded after the departure of Crash. Crash formed a second Tag-Team together with King Mod called The Brothers of Demise. The team did well until a fight drove them apart, only to be reunited again after so many years in a team called Priceless Royalty. The third Tag-Team Crash appeared in was called Team C&K. The team of Kevin, Cedric and his younger brother Keven didn’t last very long. Due to illness, Cedric was unable to continue his in-ring career. Kevin Crash also formed an alliance with Tom W. They weren’t known that well and they disbanded the team for that very reason after one month. The current team Crash is in is called Royalty. Team members include himself, his former Tag-Team partner and former rival King Mod, J. Lovatt and Raggy. Originally, the team name was Priceless Royalty and was a two-man Tag-Team with only Crash and Mod being in it. Championships and Accomplishments *'The K.O. Masters' / *'Extreme Wrestling Society' ** EWS Champion (season 3 and 4) undefeated so far. ** EWS Tag-Team Champions (season 2) with King Mod as Brothers of Demise. *'SEO-XOW' / In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''The Crash'' (Impaler DDT) **''The Scorpion Superkick'' (Superkick) *'Signature moves' **''Lethal Leg Drop'' (Turnbuckle Leg Drop) **''Double Leg Drop'' (Twin Leg Drop) *'Nicknames' **'The Texas Scorpion' **Wild Lex **The Flying Belgian **Prince of Extreme *'Entrance Themes' ** Lux Aeterna – Clint Mansell (later used as the Tag-Team song for the Destroyers) ** Death song - Marilyn Manson (temporary replacement for the Lux Aeterna) ** Disco Lies (Remix) – Moby ** Chainsaw Buffet – Lordi ** It Snows In Hell - Lordi Did you know...? * That Kevin Crash's childhood westling idols were Shawn Michaels and The Undertaker? * That Kevin Crash has graduated as teacher: English and Informatics? * That Kevin Crash does these things in his free-time: ** writes stories, articles and storylines for wrestling, ** mixes and writes songs, ** owns a promotion called EWS. * That Kevin Crash loves to use chairs, ladders and tables in matches? External links 1. Extreme Wrestling Society website 2. Lux Aeterna theme by Clint Mansell 3. Disco Lies (Remix)theme by Moby feat. Spencer & Hill 4. Chainsaw Buffet theme by Lordi 5. It Snows In Hell theme by Lordi 6. Death song by Marilyn Manson